This is a project for continued participation of the Marshfield Clinic/Marshfield Medical Foundation in clinical cancer studies under the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project, Children's Cancer Study Group and the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center under one contract made directly with the Marshfield Medical Foundation rather than through each research base. This will enable greater integration of protocols from all research bases in the treatment of cancer patients at the Marshfield Medical Complex.